


Cause of Greatness

by pinkbear32



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: F/M, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbear32/pseuds/pinkbear32
Summary: There is this young woman named Elizabeth Coward. She becomes a man because not to gain power, but to earn money to buy rare expensive medicine to save her father and fellow villagers in Erihurst(made up village), England. She meets this young man and later realizes that he is king. The king does not know that she is a woman. They both fell in love and do not realize each other's feelings. The court officials begin to grow concerns between those two, the kings power, their power, and how they are going to stabilized rest of the country(England).





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first actual story I have written. Please no judging or critics unless I ask. I really hope you all enjoy this story. :)

Introduction

My name is Elizabeth Ida Coward; my family and I live in Erihurst, Britain, a village where underprivileged people subside: We are one of those underprivileged people. Most people are either farmers or hunters or maybe both. Wade Burton is the squire of our village. He is both rigorous and ruthless. If you do something that he does not like, he will punish you by doing anything such as whipping or hanging. Erihurst is only three days from London.  
The village is muddy and the biggest product are potatoes. The vast majority of the homes are made of brick and mud. Since the general population are so poor, the homes just have 2-3 rooms. The rich have extraordinary enormous nation houses with more than three rooms on the off chance that they have a vast family. A major timberland encompasses our town. A stream courses through the center of the town. This stream is called Callisunus, named after Piscatores Callisunus. He's capable, gentle, just and perhaps a little too stubborn. But what'd you expect from somebody with his position. He was born in an average family in a merchant capital in Italy. He lived comfortably until he was about 10 years old, but at that point things changed. He became more important and was becoming more cultured. After an astonishing adventure, he is going on a journey in a crazy world. But with his determination and curiosity, there's nothing to stop him from fulfilling all dreams. He'd quickly became a person of great importance. But who really knows what will happen; he is currently exploring everything. He feels like there's more to enjoy in this world.  
At the point when the sun sets, the water swings to a dark red and the sky is a blend of warm hues. White Calla is sprinkled everywhere throughout the fields. Forged on top of a hill, the outpost of Erihurst is home to us villagers lead by Wade Burton. This station was fabricated 51 years prior, before Wade turned into a squire. The main attraction is the barracks, which was assembled 32 years prior, and was planned by the Welsh. Erihurst is in all probability headed towards a horrendous future under the administration of Wade Burton. In any case, this remaining parts to be concealed of the parliament.  
The count of the villagers exceeds close to 85-150 people. Our numbers have been going down of late in view of an abnormal infection that is going around. This malady is known as the yellow fever. My mother kicked the bucket from it directly after my younger sibling was born. Fortunately, he didn't get the affliction. Like clockwork, you will hear that some kid's relative had passed on due to this yellow fever. Notwithstanding, Mr. Wade is by one means or another solid and alive. People in our village say that there is a rare medicine that he is taking to shut out this malady. At in the first place, I thought it was only some irregular moronic talk so stupid people could simply risk their lives to go into the city, especially in London, just to spare themselves or at least one of their relatives. However, after I heard that somebody in our town had succeeded this interest, it spared his significant other. His name is Henry Wetherspoon. His significant other is Hellen Beatrice Wetherspoon. After I heard this incredible news, I contemplated it and imagined that I should go to London to locate this uncommon prescription to spare my family and alternate villagers. Another uplifting news is that I have not yet came down with this infection.  
Mr. Henry is faithful, sweet, reliable and perhaps a little too queer. But there's more than meets the eye, not surprising for somebody with his position. He was born in an ordinary family in London, but soon then moved to Erihurst. He lived out of trouble until he was about 19 years old, but at that point life changed. He became more important and was learning a lot of new skills. Alongside great friends, he struggles to make it in a wonderful world. But with his wisdom and brilliance, there's nothing to stop him from reaching great success.  
Mrs. Wetherspoon is dedicated, creative, capable and perhaps a little too impulsive. But there's more than meets the eye, not surprising for somebody with her position. She was born in a high class family in a normal town. She lived free of worries until she was about 15 years old, but at that point things began to change. She started to travel a lot and was learning how to cook in new styles. She met and fell in love with Mr. Henry and convinced her parents to let her marry him. With him, she is discovering hidden secrets in an amazing world. But with her charm and skills, there's nothing to stop her from accomplish all goals.  
Mr. Henry is one of the villagers that respects my father. He says that my father is extremely loyal to the crown of England. Mr. Henry dependably recounted stories about my father, since my father doesn't care for discussing his past. Some other villagers don't regard my father since they trust my father is a double crosser to the honored position. One of them would be Sir John O'Dea. Sir John had never regarded my father, and he never will. He says things, for example, my father is a habitual liar and a criminal to the lord. He likewise says that my dad is a weight to all of England. There are times when he pushes my dad around saying, "Why in the bloody hell are you not dead yet?" My father picks not to battle back. He is quiet and his reaction continually is, "Perhaps I'm only that fortunate." The villagers who agree with Sir John's position dependably want my father dead. They say that he ought to never have been ousted, he ought to have been executed or hanged.  
The wealthiest man in Erihurst is Kenneth Doyle. His property is around 145 acres of land. Contrasted with his territory, our own and alternate villagers land is just 25-40 sections of land. Our territory is not particularly contrasted with his property. You can call him the Duke of Erihurst. He is the main man of Erihurst that works for the ruler. There are bits of gossip that he can be exceptionally cutthroat and Doyle is an extremely eager man. He will do anything to acquire increasingly coins. There are another different bits of gossip that he needs to wind up ruler, and thusly, he should execute the lord. On the off chance that you are poor and ever keep running into Doyle, he will call you a nuisance. The motivation behind why I call him Doyle and no proper name is on the grounds that I am not extremely partial to him. We never met nor talked, yet I do see him around the town once in for a short time. Be that as it may, when I take a gander at him, he looks kind and thoughtful. I figure that I am only hesitant to know the genuine truth about him. I believe it would be best to get to know him once I see him.  
I am sixteen years old. I have not yet been married because there are no nobles my father could trust to put me into a family of them. I have Prussian blue eyes golden irises. My parents don’t know where I got this eye color from. The surgeons have never seen it before. They believe it is a deformity after recovering from blindness. I was born blind, but when I turned four, I could see better than most. My hair is red brunette, it reaches down my waist. I’m well-built and tall for my age. If I cut my hair I could pass as a boy.  
My brother William, who is only ten years old is wanting to be a magistrate. A person who is in charge of the administration of the law. But he cannot become a magistrate because we have some problems with the royal family. Such as the royal family not trusting us not so anymore. So, it could cause some great problems with people who have resented us for many years. My father was exiled even before I was born. He was only 26 then. He was sent to Erihurst, where he met my mother. They were wed and by five years they had me. Six years later, my mother had fallen ill while she was pregnant with my little brother. After she had given birth, she died and never got to see William’s face. Often times, he asks me what mother was like. Mother had beautiful curly auburn brown hair. She never wore her hair up, it was always down. When you touched her hair, it was as soft as a silkworm. My mother was neither born into a rich family, nor a middle class. She was born under one of the under privileged families. Her name is Ella Fitzgerald. In fact, she is from Ireland. Her family moved to Erihurst because this place has suitable soil for farming. Her mother farms, her father hunts. Since my grandfather was so poor, he was never considered to be a gentleman. To be considered a gentleman, you must be very rich and able to have everything. But if you are poor, you have nothing and you will never be considered a gentleman. My father was once a good gentleman until he lost everything. Once my father lost everything, his father never respected his own son again.  
Every Saturday, soldiers collect our taxes and every now and then you see a man get beaten up outside of his house because he refuses to pay. Then on Monday morning, they arrest them. But if a man pays his debts, he is safe. Most of the poor, even us, get beatings because we don’t have enough money to pay our taxes. The amount of taxes we have to pay every day is 35 pounds. It has been tough for us since my father lost all of his wealth. It has been 21 years since we lost everything, except the cabin, food, and clothing. Since clothing materials are so expensive, I, the only female in the household, have to shave our sheep wool and sow them into rags for clothing. For our food, we must herd four cows, eight hens and a rooster, grow wheat and potatoes, and use water from the nearby river. Our river is called Majestic River  
The reason why our river is called Majestic River is because one of our past kings came through here, but he wasn't the one who called it Majestic River. It was Augustine Boyle. It was about two hundred years ago, before any people settled in this area to create a village. Our village is only one hundred and twenty three years old. It was seventy seven years after Augustine Boyle and King Henry came across here. In two years, it will be one hundred and twenty five years old. I am surprised that our village has lasted that long because of the poverty.


End file.
